greenhouse_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ellali Reshef
Ellali Reshef is one of the main characters in the original Greenhouse, played by Gaia Shelita Katz in The Greenhouse. Official Description Ellali is the daughter of Naomi Reshef, a famous astronaut who was recently killed in a spaceship explosion. Ellali comes to the Greenhouse following her brother Alfie's acceptance to the school. Ellali had promised her mother to watch over Alfie and so she decides to enrol, despite her open criticism of The Greenhouse, and join the Ravens. Appearance Ellali is a young teenaged girl from Israel, with long black hair, blue eyes and peach skin. She usually wears a black jacket with black hat and Ravens t-shirt underneath, but has been seen in many different outfits throughout the show's duration. Personality Ellali has expressed many aspects of her overall personality throughout the overall duration of the show. Three of these main aspects that have been shown are her typical sarcasm, as well as being fun-loving and nice. On many occasions she has been shown to not be afraid to express her different opinions and overall opinions especially when her family is brought into arguments. However sometimes she finds it difficult to make her feelings obvious, which often puts strain on her relationships. As a member of the Ravens, she's often made use of her smarts to solve the various mysteries and problems that have occurred around the Greenhouse. Biography Season 1 Ellali Reshef is the daughter of Naomi and Guri Reshef and the sister of Alfie Reshef. One year, her mother went up to space in an space shuttle. After a mysterious explosion occurs, Ellali and her brother Alfie were quickly enrolled at the school for future leaders known as the GreenHouse. However, Ellali was not originally going to enroll at the school and was just there to support her brother. Eventually, Ellali herself decided to enroll and keep an eye on her brother. At the GreenHouse, Ellali is placed in the Ravens Team, the opposing team to the Eagles to which her brother was placed on. throughout the season she competes with her team in many different leadership based activities, as well as building up a friendship with fellow Raven Dina and relationship with the Ravens leader Iftach. Eventually, Ellali becomes the driving force behind Team Galapagos, composed of herself, Alfie, Natalie, Sophie, Daniel, Alona, Matti and Dina, who are tasked with stopping the villainous Ze'ev and his cohorts from carrying out their plans. Eventually, it's discovered that Ellali's mom, Naomi Reshef is in fact alive and being kept in a stasis pod. However, Naomi gets caught trying to escape. The two are subsequently reunited when Ellali tries to infiltrate the hole in order to stop Ze'ev. The two recooperate while being kept in a cell. After Ze'ev and his colleagues had been stopped and their nuclear bomb deactivated, Ellali and her family head home and Ellali prepares for a date with one of the two boys; Daniel or Iftach. Season 2 Ellali returns in Season 2 and goes on a hiking/team-building challenge with the rest of the Ravens, against their rivals the Eagles. At a camp-out on the cliffa during their first night of the challenge, Ellali sits around a campfire with the rest of the Greenhouse students, singing campfire songs. In the morning however it's discovered that the Ravens camp has been sabotaged by someone. It turns out that Ellali's the saboteur, who has began to fall for Daniel on the Eagles and joins the Eagles. Ellali then helps the Eagles, to get their flag and tries to help, when Daniel and Iftach get into a fight, and when Sophie, threatening to throw away both flags missteps backwards and falls. Relationships Ellali and Iftach See Main article:Ellali and Iftach Ellali and Daniel See Main article:Ellali and Daniel Gallery See Main article:Ellali Reshef/Gallery Appearances *'See Main Article:Ellali Reshef/List of Appearances' Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ravens Category:Former Eagles Category:Good Guys Category:Students Category:Original Characters Category:Reshef Family Category:Original Ravens Category:Former Eagles Cheerleaders Category:Greenhouse Graduates Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Original Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Original Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Original Season 3 Characters